


One Night in Tokyo

by jshn



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013夏季日本宣传，浴衣play。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Tokyo

—— 

Zach赤着脚盘腿坐在地板上，一侧的肩膀紧靠着微凉的落地窗。他的另一只手里正抓着手机，耐心地调整角度，试图把窗外的夜景最完美地收进取景框。他尝试着以微小的幅度来回转动他的手腕——就在他想按下快门的那一瞬间，敲门声响了起来。 

Zach看着那张又一次拍糊了的照片叹了口气，蹦起来准备开门去。挑这个时间过来的某人最好展现出了足够的诚意。 

站在门外的那家伙的确没有让Zach失望。Chris身上不再是白天的T恤或者西装，他换上了一件深蓝色的浴衣，宽大的袖口和领口还有精致的金色细条纹，看起来就像是星光被褶进了幽暗的天幕。穿着这身衣服的男人正笑盈盈地靠在门口，手上拎着的酒瓶在另一侧门框上轻敲了几下。“再喝一杯，Zachary？” 

Zach的目光从Chris那松松垮垮的领口和不甚服帖的下摆处转了几圈，最后停留在他脚上的人字拖上。“你根本不会好好穿它，Chris，要知道这可不是一件普通的睡袍。” 

Chris苦恼地皱了一下鼻子。“无所不知的Quinto先生，我只是洗完澡随便从橱柜里拿了一件衣服，穿上它已经耗费了我不少想象力。你真该试试那双木头做的鞋子的，如果我不想鼻青眼肿地爬到你这里来，我最好还是老老实实地放弃它们。”说着他张开双臂，低头打量了一下自己，不确定地问；“而且我觉得自己看起来还不错？” 

Zach随着Chris的动作挑起一边眉毛。他必须承认，Chris至少系好了腰带，而那一掌来宽的浅金色腰带将Chris的腰线衬托得相当美妙。“恭喜你总算及格了，Christopher。” 

“穿上这衣服喝日本酒才比较应景嘛。”Chris迈着别扭的小步走进房间，径直走到Zach刚刚坐的位置，尽量在不绊倒自己的情况下坐了下去，“哇哦，这边风景很赞。你不试试看么，Zach？” 

“我知道那里景色不错。”Zach抱着胸在Chris对面坐下。如果不是Chris突然进来，他大概现在已经把新照片传到Ins上，正在数又多了多少个赞了。他手里依旧在把玩着手机，只是他现在更想拍的风景是眼前穿着和服浴衣的男人……虽然理智告诉他不能。 

“真可惜这里也看不到星星。”Chris倚着窗户，“跟纽约和洛杉矶一样。” 

“世界上所有城市都大同小异。” 

Zach的眼睛依旧紧紧盯着Chris。也许并不是所有城市都一样，在别的地方他不可能看到穿成这样的Chris，只有在日本，或许只有这一夜。 

他们开始喝酒。那透明液体散发刚入喉的时候几乎尝不出任何酒味，但口感不错。Zach宽大的手掌里捏着那娇小酒盅的模样不知为何引得Chris连连发笑，他直接举着酒瓶灌了不少，脸颊和鼻头都开始泛红，原本就没有束好的领口随着他的动作更松了，几乎敞到了腰带的上方。 

Zach看着那蓝色布料中间露出的大片白皙的胸膛，上面金棕色的柔软毛发沾到了些许透明的酒液而微微发亮，听到自己的呼吸变得急促，大脑开始缺氧。清酒的后劲不小，但Chris比酒精更让人目眩神迷。他根本就是故意的，完全不在意自己敞着怀，全然无辜地用他的锁骨和肩膀折磨Zach，就像他一直做的那样。 

“我们好久没见了，Zach。”Chris小声说，“我很想你。” 

“你去伦敦不过才几天。”Zach嘴上说着，但他还是凑了过去，因为该死的Chris嘟着嘴还露着半边肩膀的样子让他根本坐不住。 

他们开始接吻。Chris的嘴唇尝起来带着湿润的酒气，柔软清甜。Zach的手指从Chris的脸颊上摸索着往下，摸着几天之内蹿出来的短短的胡茬，然后是脖颈，锁骨，肩膀，胸膛……一路下行畅通无阻，Zach再一次感慨，这件衣服拥有多美妙的设计。 

Chris被猛地按在窗上。他的肩膀抵着玻璃，髋骨被握在Zach的手里，臀部高高翘起，紧贴着Zach站立。因为刚才的动作他的浴衣完全松开了，一边的衣襟从左肩上滑下，露出大片肩背肌肤。Zach从身后压了上来，一边抚弄着Chris的胸口一边亲吻着他的脖颈。 

Chris半闭着眼，有细碎的灯光透过窗玻璃，折射进他蔚蓝的瞳孔。Zach忽然觉得东京的夜空能不能看得见星星不重要了，因为他眼前就有一片盈盈星光，只落在他一个人的眼里。 

Zach用力亲吻吮吸着Chris的肩膀，将Chris的上半身向前压去。Chris红肿挺立的乳头抵上冰凉的窗户，因刺激而加倍的快感让他发出一阵不小的呻吟。Zach的手指绕到Chris的后方，从浴衣的开衩处钻了进去，顺着Chris的大腿盘桓而上，慢慢从外侧移到内侧。 

Chris喘息着，Zach的动作太慢了，酒精让他的皮肤更加敏感。他的阴茎在距离Zach的手指的不远处完全挺立，甚至把原本紧绷的浴衣下摆顶得更松了。他不满地动了动臀部，感觉到Zach抵着他的下身更加滚烫，但他隔着衣服没法和他靠得更近。 

“Zach……”Chris嘟囔着回头，Zach还忙着在他肩膀上慢悠悠地吸吮。他被压得几乎无法动弹，只好气恼地咬住了Zach的耳朵，“快一点？” 

“你是认真的，Chris？”Zach靠着Chris的肩膀笑出了声。 

Chris舔着Zach的耳廓，含糊地抱怨：“可惜没法把你的尖耳朵咬下来。” 

“没耐心可不是好习惯。”Zach说。他猛地抱住Chris的腰将他往后扯去，扔在了一旁的床垫上。 

Chris刚想直起身就被Zach压住了。Zach的手臂撑在Chris身侧，正从上方俯视着身下的人。Zach暗沉的深色眼睛看起来总是很有压迫感，Chris听到了自己紧张吞咽口水的声音。 

Zach扯住Chris的浴衣下摆，猛得将它完全拉开。Chris的双腿露了出来，Zach伸手握住他的左侧脚踝，轻轻拉到身前。 

“你要做什么？”Chris困惑地问。 

Zach唇露出一个小小的弧度。他低下头去，将一个吻落在Chris的脚背上。 

“唔……”那湿漉漉的触感相当微妙，Chris的脚背忍不住绷紧了。 

Zach的手指轻柔地摩挲着Chris纤细的脚踝，耐心细致地亲吻着那片肌肤，从脚背慢慢向上吻到小腿，然后是膝盖内侧。他的手指始终没有离开Chris的脚踝。 

“我早就想这么做了，Chris。在你白天坐在我身边露着这一块皮肤的时候。”Zach的声音听起来沉醉其中。 

Chris浑身战栗，不知因为Zach的话还是他的动作，他感到自己更硬了。Zach的举动一定会让他的脚踝处多出一些可疑的红痕，他模模糊糊地心想，至少明天他没法穿那条九分裤了。 

Zach的吻落到了Chris的大腿内侧，然后是Chris被忽略依旧的阴茎。Chris发出一声满足的叹息，感受着Zach另一只手蘸着膏体在体内进进出出。 

“坐上来，我想看着你。”Zach做好了一切准备工作后说。 

Chris听话地跪坐在Zach身体的两侧，握着Zach滚烫的阴茎，对准自己湿软的入口慢慢坐下。被撑开的充实感伴随着细微的疼痛而来，Chris呻吟着，轻咬着嘴唇，眼角一片红晕。深蓝色的浴衣随着他上下的动作完全从身上滑下，被拉开的下摆摩擦着Zach的大腿，只有那条浅金色的腰带还留在原地。 

Chris扭动着他的腰，汗水顺着他赤裸的胸膛淌下，打湿了那条腰带上方，而那可怜的布条的下方也已被他的前液濡湿，变成了更深的金色，就像Chris的发色一般。 

Zach终于因眼前的景象而按捺不住，他勾住那条腰带，将Chris拉下来，给了他一个深吻。然而他翻过身，将Chris压在了身下，重新掌控了节奏。 

“Zach……”Chris因为高潮将近而张开了唇，无意识地叫喊着。 

Zach松开紧握着的Chris的脚踝，在浴衣宽大的衣袖下准确无误地抓到了Chris的手指。 

在Zach释放的那一瞬，他握紧了Chris的手。 

戴在Zach左手上的手镯因为激烈的动作松开了，不知不觉滑落到了Chris的右手上，就像它本来就该在那里一样。 

Chris的手指缠绕着Zach的手指，他们继续亲吻着彼此，深蓝色的浴衣铺陈在他们身下，仿佛窗外无垠的夜空。

——Fin.


End file.
